Le nettoyage d'Allemagne
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Allemagne nettoie sa maison avec son frère. Arrivé au grenier il trouve d'anciens journaux de son frère et d'autres choses... HRExChibitalia/GerIta


Hello ! Voilà un OS que je voulais mettre depuis un moment, je viens de finir l'écrire. Et dedans il y a deux de mes couples préférés. Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira et... En gras c'est ce qui est écrit dans les journaux de Prusse et en Italique les souvenirs d'Allemagne. Et j'ai eu l'idée en pensant aux épisodes où il y a le nettoyage d'Amérique. Pour ce qui ai dit dans les souvenirs d'Allemagne je l'ai fait avec la traduction de certains épisodes~

Sinon Papa Finland ne m'a pas déposé les personnages d'Hetalia sous mon sapin qui n'existe pas... Donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils sont toujours à Hima-papa

* * *

Allemagne était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à bloquer son frère. Ils étaient tous deux coincés dans cette maison pour un temps indéterminé, sans aucun moyen pour eux de contacter ou être contacter par le monde extérieur. Ça pendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais ils nettoieraient cette maison de fond en comble. Enfin, ils avaient bien travaillé, Gilbert s'occupait de finir sa chambre et lui venait d'attaquer le grenier, son frère devrait bientôt venir pour l'aider.

Il commençait à déplacer de vieux cartons poussiéreux pour commencer par ce qui était le plus au fond. Et contre le mur, une vieille bibliothèque de livres anciens. Il soupira, si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait... Il ouvrit un des livres et commença à lire. « _**Chez journal, aujourd'hui encore j'ai été super awesome ! Malheureusement West ne va pas mieux. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais je garde espoir. Il n'est pas mort, il dort c'est tout. Okay ?**__ »_. Ça datait de quand ? Il avait failli mourir ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas pourtant... étrange.

« Oï Westo ! T'es déjà là-haut ? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre. »

Prusse finit de monter et arriva enfin dans la pièce. Il vit son frère au fond, pâle et avec un air choqué. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait trouvé ?

« Bru... Bruder ? Was est... ?

-Ludwig ?! Hey, réveille toi ! C'est quoi ça ? West c'est pas drôle ! »

Gilbert était paniqué. Il prit le livre que tenait son frère pour voir ce qu'il avait trouver. Un de ses journaux et celui-là était de la période de la mort de Saint Empire Romain. Il avait était si inquiet à cette époque. Quand ils avaient déménagés il avait tout fait pour les cacher. Il n'avais pas suffisamment fait attention.

« C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Va ranger tes journaux dans ton « sanctuaire de l'Awesome moi » ou peu importe son nom. Allemagne avait retrouvé ses esprit et son air strict par la même occasion.

-Je peux m'occuper de ça tout seul. Ce ne sont presque que mes affaires et...

-Bruder, je sais ce que tu caches. Ludwig soupira. Je sais ce que tu fais et... On ira plus vite à deux. »

Gilbert soupira et accepta à contrecœur. Sur quoi son frère risquait encore de tomber ? Il descendit avec une partie de ses livres, il lui faudrait des heures pour tout retrier.

Dès que son frère fut sortit, Allemagne prit un autre cahier et l'ouvrit. « _**Awesome journal, j'ai encore été awesome aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours. On est parti voir Autriche et Hongrie avec West, il n'a toujours pas trouvé de nom convenable, et on a croisé le petit Italie qui nous a sauté dessus dès qu'il nous a vu. West a été tellement froid avec lui. L'expression d'Italie aurait brisé le cœur de n'importe qui ! J'ai dû lui expliquer la situation et il m'a demandé de ne rien raconter à mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne. Italie est tellement compréhensif et intelligent ! **__». _Ludwig fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Comment était-il possible d'oublier Italie ? Il se remit à travailler en entendant les pas de son frère approcher.

« Alors Lud, ça avance de ton côté ? Demanda Gilbert.

-Oui, je suis un peu fatigué. Finissons vite.

-Bien sûr. Plus vite on fini, plus vite on bois~

-Et plus vite tu récupères ton ordinateur. Ajouta Allemagne.

-Ouais aussi~ »

Le blond continua à ranger et trouva deux peintures dans du papier journal et un balai-brosse. Il enleva ce qui restait de la protection de la première et vit un petit lapin rose (très) mal dessiné.

_« Italia, apprend moi à dessiner. »_

Il se souvenait de cette scène même si c'était très flou. Il... avait dessiné ce lapin avec une fille qui ressemblait à Italie mais quand ?

C'était la même personne dans son souvenir et sur la seconde peinture. La personne ressemblait à Italie en plus petit et était habillé en maid. Le balai lui appartenait donc peut-être aussi. Il posa sur le visage une main tremblante.

_« Hé, Italia._

_-Shinsei Roma, je nettoie bien alors..._

_-Italia, veux-tu redevenir l'Empire Romain avec moi ? »_

C'était quoi ? Encore un souvenir ? C'était soit ça soit il devenait fou. Il regarda et le balais et soupira. Ce sera quoi cette fois ? Il l'attrapa.

_« C'est un adieu alors ne t'en fais pas._

_-Shinsei Roma, on est prêt à partir. Un militaire prévint le petit blond._

_-Shinsei Roma, je te donne cela. Prend-le pour que tu penses à moi en le regardant._

_-Merci, j'accepte tes sentiments. Chez toi, que fait-tu avec les personnes que tu aimes ?_

_-Un baiser... Je crois. Répondit le petit Italie._

_-Lorsque la guerre sera fini je reviendrai te voir._

_-Je t'attendrais toujours, alors sois sûr de revenir._

_-Je t'aimerai plus que tout au monde »_

Allemagne laissa tomber le balais.

« Bruder, arrêtons pour aujourd'hui. Je dois aller faire quelque chose.

-Hé, tu dois qu... West, c'est quoi cette tête ?

-Je dois aller voir Italie, vite. Répondit Allemagne. »

Sans un mot de plus Allemagne sortait de la maison et courra jusqu'à celle d'Italie. Manquant de se faire tuer une dizaine de fois par Suisse. Enfin il arriva chez son ancien allié et sonna. Et sonna. Et sonna. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure de la sieste. Il avait sûrement dû sortir. Le blond décida donc d'attendre le retour de l'italien.

Cinq heures plus tard

« Veee~ Fratello on s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui. »

En entendant cette voix Allemagne se leva et se précipita vers la personne à qui elle appartenait/

« Italie... Romano. Bonsoir. Salua Ludwig.

-Tu veux quoi, l'bouffeur de patate ? L'agressa Romano.

-Je dois parler à Italie. Seul.

-Veee~ Bien sûr Doitsu~ »

Le cœur d'Allemagne rata un battement quand le bras d'Italie du Nord entoura le sien. Ils se mirent à marcher un peu pour s'éloigner.

« Veee~ Luddy, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Demanda l'Italien au bout d'un moment.

-Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, Italie.

-Vee~ Oui Doitsu ?

-Je... Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis l'an 900. Je t'aime... Plus que tout au monde »

Allemagne ne se contrôlait pas mais il savait que ce qu'il disait était la vérité.

«Shinsei Ro... Doïtsu ?

-En faisant le ménage j'ai retrouvé des souvenirs et... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être plus embarrassé encore car il sentit les lèvres de Feliciano se poser sur les siennes.

* * *

C'est court, c'est un peu guimauve mais moi je l'aime beaucoup ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! A part ça, ça m'a fait super bizarre de ne pas aller dans mon dossier "calendrier de l'avent" pour cet OS...

Zephyy m'a fais remarquer une faute assez énorme ! Merci ! *se cache de honte*


End file.
